Leaves
by Mary Penelope
Summary: Fall has finally arrived in Berk, and Toothless and Hiccup plan to take full advantage of it. However, Stoick has other plans for them. What will happen when our favorite duo is forced to 'rake' the lawn? Post How to Train Your Dragon.
1. Leaves

**Leaves**

_This is a little story about Berk in the fall. In my mind, there are still four seasons in Berk, but summer, spring and fall are all cramed together. Meanwhile, winter lasts for, like, three quarters of the year. So, I'm writing about it being fall and Hiccup and Toothless are out to enjoy it while it lasts. So, what do you think will happen when Stoick makes them 'rake' the lawn?_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of it's characters. However, I do own the DVD and The Legend of the Boneknapper thing. Enjoy!_

"Yes!" Hiccup yells as he looks outside early one fall morning. Toothless, hearing his friend's yell, immediantly jumps awake, accidentally falling off his rafter perch. The crash caused by the fall makes Hiccup stumble, as he has yet to put on his prosthetic leg. Toothless, shaking his head dazedly, jumps up and rushes over to his friend, nosing about worriedly.

"It's alright, Toothless!" Hiccup laughs. "I'm okay! Stop it!" Toothless stops, sitting back to examine the young boy for a few minutes before running to the side of Hiccup's bed and grabbing his leg.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup says as he pulls himself up. He then attaches the leg, slipping it about so that it feels at least partially comfterable. "But look, Toothless!" He exclaims suddenly, remembering the cause for his earlier excitement. "Look outside! The lawn's covered in leaves! You know what that means!"

Toothless nodded. It meant that it was time for the annual Leaf Pile Building. This was Hiccup's favorite time of year, because it meant that the dragons were needed. At the Building, as many leaves as possible were needed, and so, the dragons would fly them to the center of the village from their houses to create the biggest pile possible. Later, all the kids would jump in it and have a huge leaf fight. The dragons often participated and if you were looking down at the scene, you might think that Berk had been hit by a storm of leaves that covered the sky so thickly, you couldn't make out any distinguishable human or dragon figures.

"C'mon, let's go!" Hiccup says, racing off in the direction of the stairs. Toothless shook his head slowly before rushing off after the boy.

Stoick was in the kitchen as the duo ran past.

"Hi Dad! Bye, Dad!" Hiccup called, hurrying for the door. "No time to talk!" He had just reached his destination when he heard a powerful voice behind him.

"Hiccup."

Reluctently, the small boy turned to face his father. "Yeah?"

"I know what you're thinking, son. I admit, I was thinking about it too when I saw the ground." Stoick told him. "But I'm afraid that the Building is canceled for today."

":What? Why?" Hiccup exclaimed unhappily.

"Spitelout came in earlier. It appears that he went around to see if everybody's dragons were ready for today. Unfortunately, many dragons have a cold and cannot help. And those that are healthy are preparing for their immigration south." Hiccup nodded. Few dragons choose to migrate to the south for the winter season, but if there were a lot sick, the few leaving would impact today's expectations greatly. "We'll have to wait for the dragons to get healthy again. But, in the meantime, go and clear the lawn, will you? Spitelout almost fell because he couldn't see the steps."

"But -" Hiccup tried to protest.

"_**Now**_, Hiccup." Stoick ordered him sternly. Hiccup recognized that tone of voice. That was the tone that said, do what I say or else. Sighing, Hiccup and Toothless headed out front.

For a moment, they stood there, looking at all the leaves in front of them. Since they lived so close to the forest, the leaves from the trees would blow onto their lawn, giving them the most leaves out of any house in the village. Under regular circumstances, he'd be happy about this, but now he was just annoyed. Eventually, Hiccup sighed and turned to Toothless. "Go and play, bud. I'm gonna be a while."

And with that, Hiccup turned and began gathering the leaves in his arms and setting them down in one spot. Toothless regarded his human's behavior, wondering what he was doing. Finally, it dawned on Toothless that Hiccup was trying to make a pile of leaves, like the one they made in the center of the village every year. _He'll be there for ages. _Toothless thought disdainfully, surveying Hiccup as he filled his arms up with leaves again. Then Toothless realized that he could help. He spread his tail out across the lawn and swept it towards the pile, causing an onslaught of leaves to fly towards Hiccup. There was a slight confusion as the leaves swarmed about, but finally Toothless saw Hiccup. He was standing, shocked, in the middle of what seemed like thousands of leaves. He looked at Toothless, mouth gaping, and then at the leaves, a look of amusement appearing on his face.

"That's it." Hiccup told the innocent-looking dragon. "It's on."

_Yeah! Now, who can guess what's gonna happen next? Leaf fight! I betcha Toothless would win. I got this idea a day or two ago when me and my brother were playing in the leaves. We made this HUGE pile, and then had a leaf fight, so I started thinking, what would happen if Toothless and Hiccup were having a leaf fight? It didn't turn out quite like what I thought it would be, but whatever. And by the way, does anyone know what the Whimsical Sonata contest is? Thanks._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	2. Leaf Fight

**Leaf Fight**

_Well, I've been pestered to keep going, and so I shall. Thanks to Maui Girl 808 for her suggestion about Stoick coming outside. I give her full credit. I love reviewers, so R&R people! Also, any sign of a mistake, TELL ME! I HATE mistakes in my writing, and unfortuently, I'm stuck with one of the computers with no spell checker. Here we go._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, but if I did, I'd make a park, wouldn't you? It'd be sweet!_

"It's on!" Hiccup cried, grabbing a handful of leaves and hurling at the unsuspecting Night Fury. Toothless was shocked. He had been trying to help and then... Well, if it was a leaf fight Hiccup wanted, it was a leaf fight he would get. Toothless raised his tail and in one motion, swept thousands of leaves at his rider.

At that moment, Stoick came out to see how they were getting on. When he saw his son absolutely covered in leaves, he slowly backed away, but Toothless saw him. Grinning, the toothless dragon flung a whole bunch of leaves at Stoick.

Once the leaf storm ceased, Hiccup and Toothless cracked up. Berk's mighty leader was a huge leafman. His beard had tens of thousands of leaves stuck on it, and a few had even impaled his helmet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hiccup chuckled, "Stoick the Vast, Oh Hear His Name and Tremble, Leaf, Leaf."

"That's it, you bloody animal." Stoick growled, gathering leaves into his arms. Then, with all his might, he threw the pile straight at Toothless! It hit the mighty dragon and actually tipped him over!

_You've done it now!_ Toothless thought, scrambling up. Growling he sent another pile flying towards Stoick, but the big man managed evade the attack.

Next thing any one knew, leaves were everywhere! Toothless and Stoick mainly focused on each other, but every now and then, Hiccup would sneak in and toss some in their face before darting away so no one could hit him.

From afar, a certain blonde haired girl watched the three and grinned. Chuckling, she hurried off to find the others. She had an idea.

Back at the Haddock house, Hiccup fell over in his hysteria. Toothless and Stoick both dropped everything and rushed over to the boy.

"I'm alright." He gasped. "That's just funny."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, 5 figures appeared with leaves raised above their heads, screaming the Hariy Hooligan battle cry. Before the trio could react in any way, they were entombed in a flurry of leaves. As the haze cleared, Hicup gasped out a single word.

"Astrid!"

_Okay, short, I know. I'll try to make the next one longer... if I do one. You guys have to convince me. Give me reviews, and MAYBE I'll update this, but you guys gotta R&R first! Muhawhahaha!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	3. Burning Leaves

**Burning Leaves**

_Okay, I asked for reviews, and you gave them, so I clearly owe you another chapter. The idea for this chapter is from Link Fangirl01. Full credits go to her. And so, here we go._

_**Disclaimer**__: I own neither HTTYD, although I wish I did, nor the idea for this chapter. Credits go out to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks for our favorite dragon movie, and to Link Fangirl01 for an awesome idea to do for this chapter._

Astrid grinned down evilly at her boyfriend. "Hey Hiccup." She said carelessly. "Now!" She yelled over her shoulder. Then, from the skies, the Vikings' dragons appeared, leaves clutched in their claws.

Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless shared a look of horror. They could guess what was about to happen. Toothless, smart and swift as he was, darted away at the last minute, but Hiccup and Stoick just stared at the oncoming leaves in alarm. Then,

_CRASH! _Leaves engulfed the two for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. When everything settled, Everyone, including Stoick and Hiccup, burst out laughing. The two were so covered in leaves that all you could see was a pile, or, well, two. Thet literally looked like snowmen made from leaves.

"I guess they're called leafmen." Astrid laughed.

Toothless took one look at his best friend, and immediantly tipped over. In an instant, everyone rushed to make sure he was okay, only to find him laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah?" Hiccup asked him playfully. "Let's see how you like it." He nodded at Astrid, who in turn nodded at everyone else, who called their dragons while piling leaves into their hands. Then, at the exact smae time, before Toothless could run, they all tossed their leaves at him. The end result was a dragon with leaves caught on his scales whom was extremely peeved. Growling, he swept leaves on top of them so that they could all match. That seemed to be what they wanted, and so there we go.

Laughing, Astrid jumped the Night Fury, causing him to squirt out some fire in surprise that went right.

Towards.

The.

House.

"Well that's not good." Hiccup remarked.

_I know, I know! This one's even shorter than before! I tried, but it just ended up going this way. I _**promise**_ I'll really try in the next chapter. Anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews, and if anyone knows the answer to the question I posed in the first chapter, I'd love an answer. Also, please excuse my weak attempts at jokes. I'm pretty bad at them. I think, seeing as none of my friends can tell when I'm telling a joke... R&R people! Reviewers are the spotlight of my day!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	4. Flames Make Fire, Leaves Make it Bigger

**Flame Makes Fire, Leaves Make it Bigger**

_Lame title, yeah, but what can ya do? Anyways, here ya go. Happy Halloween._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, but I do own the pirate costume that I'm wearing._

Hiccup looked at his house. In all the years Hiccup'd lived there, it had only been burned down once. That was when he was seven, and his Dad had forgotten to secure the door. The blast had taken it down, and the fire ended up inside. Luckily, Hiccup had been at the forge at that time, and wasn't harmed, but Hiccup and Stoick hadn't had a choice in having to sleep in Gobber's house. It was a most unpleasant experience that none of them wished to repeat. But it looked like they would have to.

"Beard of Thor, you bloody animal!" Stoick yelled. "Look what ye did to my house!"

"Dad!" Hiccup said, trying to calm his father down unsuccessfully. "It wasn't his fault, it was an accident!"

"Um, just saying." Fishlegs told them. "But leaves are flamable."

"We know that, Fishlegs." Snotlout sighed.

"Well, did you realize that the house is therefore not the only thing that's catching fire?" Fishlegs shot back. That caused people to turn. When they saw the fire slowly creeping towards them, they gasped. Hiccup quickly jumped into action.

"Guys, get your dragons to grab buckets. Then ride them to the docks and get the buckets full. Make them bring the buckets back here to use to douse the fire. Toothless and I'll go and rally some more Vikings and dragons. Go!"

Everyone rushed off, with Stoick throwing dirt at the flames. Hiccup and Toothless set to work rushing through the streets, yelling for everyone who could to help to come. Toothless roared loud enough to wake the dead. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and all of their dragons grabbed as many buckets as they could before rushing to the docks, where they filled the buckets and handed them to the dragons, who then flew them to the Hadoock house and dumped them on the flames After about an hour, the fire died.

"Well, I'd better get Daydream back." One Viking said. "She's still got a cold." There was a mummer of agreement as Vikings reach ed for their dragons, but instead of the dragons going with them, they jumped out of the way and began chasing each other. The Vikings began yelling and shouting, but Hiccup was busy thinking. Suddenly, he realized what was going on.

"Wait!" He yelled at everyone. "Look at them! They're not acting like sick dragons and you know why?" No one could guess. " Because they're cured!" He told them. " The combination of the heat of the flames, the coolness of the water, and the activity they did must have been the cure they needed!"

"But if they're cured," Stoick began slowly. "Than that means..."

"Let the Buiding begin!" Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted.

_Yeah! Looks like Hiccup got what he wanted. But I don't think the story's done yet, do you? Let's continue later. Have a nice Halloween, everyone, and let it be spooky._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	5. The Building

**The Building**

_Alright, this is the last chapter for Leaves, and if you guys want a sequel, I need reviews! If I do it, it'll be called Snow, and be in the winter. Plus, y'all should consider yourselves lucky that you're getting this, 'cause I'm sick and I have nothing better to do. Anywho, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own HTTYD, but I do own the fever I've got, the stomach pains and the blanket that's wrapped around me. Is it just me, or is it cold?_

Now that the dragons had been cured, the Building began. Since Hiccup now knew what great leaf sweepers dragon's were, he assigned half of them with the task of walking through the village and sweeping stray leaves into the pile. Meanwhile, the rest of them would carry buckets full of leaves that the Vikings had filled up. They would give them to other Vikings who waited in the village square, the place where the Building was done every year. Those Vikings then tossed them on the pile. Hiccup stood in the square and directed it all.

"Okay, now put those ones over there, the pile looks really thin. Oh, and Snog, get your dragon to get leaves from Anog's house. Finllaly, we need you over here! Oh, hey Astrid." He called.

"Hey Hiccup!" His girlfriend shouted, struggling to push forward through the crowd of Vikings. She smiled when she reached him. "How's it coming?"

"Great!" Hiccup told her enthusiastically. "Nobody's complaining, and we haven't had any accidents- " At that moment, a building caught fire and you could see the Viking that lived there yelling and cursing at the Gronckle who set his house on fire. "Well," Hiccup continued sheepishly. "Almost none."

Astrid giggled. "So, you gonna be playing?"

"What, who me?" Hiccup asked in surprise. "Nah, come on Astird. I can't compete with this thing." He pointed to his leg. And in case anyone is wondering just what the two were talking about, they were discussing the annual leaf fight that the teens did every year. "I'll ref though."

"Yeah." She said, kissing him full on the lips. Hiccup smiled. Maybe the day had sucked when it started out, but it was pretty good now.

_Yeah, I know. It should have been longer. Oh well. Pester me and maybe I'll be nice and give you a sequel._

_P.S. The top note was written when I _was_ sick, but now I'm healthy, so..._

_Penelope, over and out!_


End file.
